


CELEBRITY/ THE OLD RAZZLE DAZZLE

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Eren makes Marco meet his celebrity crush, but not eben in his wildest dreams he could imagine what this night will lead him to





	CELEBRITY/ THE OLD RAZZLE DAZZLE

“Marco, relax!”  
“Ah, sure, Eren, relax.”  
“It’s just Kirstein, he’s been a classmate of mine, I told you. He’s nothing special!”  
“To you, maybe…”  
“Ok, fangirl as long as you want, but don’t get mad at me whan you’ll be disappointed”  
They walked in a small pub in Shiganshina, where Eren used to live before moving for college, and sat down, ordering two beers and waiting for Jean Kirstein, an old friend of Eren and excellent pianist. Also, Marco’s celebrity crush.  
After some minutes, Marco’s breath stopped when he saw him enter the door. Tall, even if a bit shorter than Marco himself, broad shoulders and a thin waist, honey eyes and confident smirk: Marco thought he was about to pass out.   
“Eren, you son of a bitch, how you doin’?”  
Eren stood smiling and hugged him, being Jean with stretched arms “Fine, you stupid dog, what about you?”  
“Been better, been worse. Hi, I’m Jean”  
Marco took his hand, he didn’t think the delicate fingers of a pianist could have so many callouses  
“I’m Marco”  
Jean sat, and started easy conversation with Eren, ordering a coke with ice and lemon.  
“So, Marco, how did you finish with Mr Asshole here?”  
Marco laughed at how he called Eren “We study the same things at college”  
“I see. Sorry to hear that”  
Marco laughed a little again, while Eren and Jean spit offenses towards each other, but one could see the friendship underneath it.  
“Marco here was very eager to meet you, he plays piano too”  
“Really?”  
Marco was about to kill Eren  
“Yes, I started when I was little, but nothing serious.”  
“Where did you study?”  
“Jinae”  
“Jinae?! Man that’s like the Holy Graal of pianos! That’s great. Do you have a record or video of you playing?”  
“No, actually..”  
“Oh man, this won’t do. As soon as we’re finished here, you’re coming with me at my place and you’ll make me hear you, clear?”  
Marco was about to build a statue in Eren’s honour.   
“Oh..eh..sure”  
That night, Jean really appreciated Marco’s music, so much that he decided to take him as his co-star in his tour, and after several months, as his life companion.


End file.
